our worlds at war
by samuelalpha86
Summary: They came from two worlds, one in uneasy piece for survival and another where the line between good and evil has been blurred. Individuals fates were changed drastically by brainiac’s destructive intervention.
1. prologue

Earth, the planet I have tried to claim time and time again due to it's vast well of potential knowledge on The Multiverse. The humans believe there is only 52 universes but that is merely an illusion, for I have estimated the existence of countless more Earths and that is only scratching the surface, however now I set my sights on two other planets I have recently discovered, different yet similar to earth in many ways. The first is called Remnant by it's inhabitants, their technology is similar to that of Earth but powered by a unique substance they affectionately called Dust, which has magical properties as well as similar qualities to kryptonite. However I am not interested in their power source, but rather the inhabitants themselves, who developed an equivalent to the Meta-Gene on Earth, called Aura. Aura is a projection of their soul which works as both a shield and a weapon to defend themselves from The Creatures Of Grim. The Grim are creatures of death and destruction who seek to achieve the goal to destroy whatever life they come across and are the main threat on the planet, lastly Remnant's inhabitants have not yet achieve space travel due to the ineffectiveness of dust in a vacuum, the concept of space is foreign to them.

The second is an unnamed world, whose inhabitants are more powerful than Earth humans, which is even more primitive than the first and is over run by vicious creatures and run by a corrupt empire, but I care not for their struggles. They however interest me with the weapons called Imperial Arms or Teigu in one of their native languages, which difficult to understand even by magical standards and finally there is a violent revolution underway which will leave them especially vulnerable. Both worlds will be easy to conquer and then assimilate, soon they will all belong to Brainiac!


	2. Invasion Of Remnant

Yang Xiao Long had just finished her solo battle in The Vital Festival's tournament, defeating Mercury Black and was overjoyed, because she was getting ahead.

Yang:Better luck next time.

Mercury:There won't be a next time, Blondie!

Yang was about to look behind herself when.

 **Crash!**

The ceiling of the stadium shattered into pieces, with giant shards falling into the terrified audience letting the burning remains of an airship into the stadium!

Meanwhile the rest of Team RWBY watched in shock as they had no idea what was going on.

Ruby:What's happening!?

Then a large group of robots with a design they didn't recognize appeared and began shooting people.

Weiss:Those don't look like they're from Atlas!

Then Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow came to get their attention.

Qrow:Snap out of it, we have to go get Yang!

Qrow, being the more experienced Huntsman was leading the way, cutting down robots as he went along.

Yang then saw them and ran over to them.

Yang:Uncle Qrow, what do you think is going on?

Qrow:I don't know Firecracker, but I don't think this is normal.

Then they later made it out of the stadium to be greeted by Team JNPR.

Juane:What the hell is going on here?!

Juane was close to throwing up from the stress of the situation and was being comforted by Pyrrha, Nora was uncharacteristically nervous from everything that happened and Ren was less stoic than usual.

Then suddenly a giant dome formed over the city of Vale and some people were disappearing in flashes of light.

Then everything went black.


	3. Invasion Of The Empire

**Day 1 of invasion.**

Night Raid was in their hideout, everyone was relaxing after the assassination of Bolic. Mine was hanging out with Tatsumi ever since she started to have feelings for him, however they were blissfully unaware of the advanced intelligence observing their world from afar.

Mine:*thinking* I can't believe I like him.

Tatsumi:*thinking* why is she looking at me like that?

However suddenly Tatsumi thought he saw a metallic figure appear and disappear.

Tatsumi:Mine, I think I saw something, I'm going to check.

Mine:I'm coming with you.*blushes*

Tatsumi:Um, okay.

They searched the area around the hideout but found nothing.

Mine:You must have imagined it.

Tatsumi:I know what I saw.

Tatsumi did not know what he was seeing was actually a Brainiac drone observing the area, it eventually reappeared after they left.

Drone: **Scan complete.**

 **Day 2 of invasion.**

The Imperial Palace was the source of corruption in the capital, here was where The Minister manipulated The Young Emperor through lies and deceit, however we now focus on the group known as The Jaegers, who were in the meeting room doing whatever they did in their spare time.

Wave was cooking for Kurome, Esdeath was drawing pictures of her crush Tatsumi, Kurome was eating her snacks laced with drugs and Run was reading. As Wave was preparing food he was thinking of certain sightings of a metallic figure appearing and disappearing before onlookers.

Wave:could it be Night Raid with Incursio?

Run paused his reading to say his opinion.

Run:i don't believe it's Night Raid, the description of the entity imply it looks mechanical, plus, I don't think Night Raid would flaunt their Imperial Arms so carelessly.

Esdeath:you should learn more about strategy, Wave, it would be a great boon in combat.

A guard came in with something to say.

Guard:we received a message saying strange, metallic, beings are appearing just outside The Capital's borders!

Esdeath:alright then, The Jaegers will deal with the threat.

Little did Esdeath know, this might be the last time The Jaegers would be seen by The Empire.

 **Day 3 of invasion.**

The Capital was in chaos, Brainiac units were attacking and The Imperial Military were having many casualties. Due to the attack, even Night Raid made the risky choice to intervene, in order to save the people.

Tatsumi:Hey sis, what do you think is going on?

Leone:I have no idea, but these machines are tough!

Tatsumi tore through a group of Brainiac Sentries, while Leone smashed the transparent casing of a Brainiac Accumulator's head.

Lubbock destroyed a Brainiac Subjugator with Cross Tails' thread.

Lubbock:I can't help but get the sinking feeling we're in over our heads.

Then suddenly a booming voice began to speak from the giant ship floating above the city.

Brainiac:I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUTILE RESISTANCE, YOU WILL ALL SUBMIT TO BRAINIAC!

Mine:what the hell was that?!

Then in a flash of light a strange figure appeared in front of them, it's head looked mostly humanoid ,while the rest of the body was mechanical.

Tatsumi:That looks like their leader!

Mine shot a powerful stream of energy which was blocked by a force-field, then Tatsumi slammed onto the force-field.

Mine:Dammit!

Then a bigger robot appeared in front of them and electrocuted them.

Brainiac:you will not resist!

Tatsumi:No! I won't lose here!

Leone:Incursio is evolving!

Then suddenly as the armor changed form, instead of looking like a regular suit of armor, it became more dragon-like, with the hands and feet looking like claws, the helmet looking like an open dragon mouth and wings sprouted from the back of the armor.

Tatsumi charged at the mechanical giant and destroyed it in one hit.

However Brainiac merely stood there, uncaring of what just happened.

Tatsumi:I'll kill you!

Brainiac:You are already too late, everything has already been put into place.

Brainiac disappeared and then a dome formed over the capital, then every member of Night Raid disappeared in a flash of light.


	4. escape from Brainiac

**Hey guys, I'm just going to let you know that the story will use the time-line of The Akame Ga Kill Manga and since this is in the DC Universe Online time-line, I'm using my character from the game in the story.**

The captives taken from both worlds were taken to a research ship in Earth's orbit, they were being prepared for digitization, when suddenly one of them woke up.

Esdeath awoke from unconsciousness and realized she was being held within a container.

Esdeath:Where am I? Am I being studied?

Esdeath used her powers to freeze the transparent material then smashed it, to get out.

Esdeath:I'm not a guinea pig! I'll kill who ever did this!

She was then approached by Brainiac drones which she then froze solid and then smashed.

She made her way to the containers holding the other Jaegers and released them.

Wave:What happened? Was I sleeping?

Esdeath:You were all captured, it appears the enemy was more powerful than we thought.

Run:then let's get going, we have to escape.

They made their way through long hallways with things on display resembling snowglobes, what they didn't know was those were actually shrunken cities from various worlds.

When they looked out the window, they caught a glimpse of space as well as the planet below.

Kurome:Is that the planet?!

Wave:It's so big!

Esdeath:It seems this is more interesting than I could ever imagine!

Esdeath then saw a control panel and had an idea.

She began typing and was surprised by the advanced technology.

Esdeath:I can understand this language at least.

She then found the prisoner bay controls and pressed the release buttons.

Esdeath:let's start some chaos!

The rest of the prisoners awoke after being released as well as several captive danger-beasts which attacked the robotic guards.

Then everyone started hearing the chaotic noise from the escaping creatures.

Wave:What the hell did you do!?

Esdeath:Forget it, let's find a way to escape!

As they went through the next hallway they found a teleporter being guarded by a Brainiac Overseer.

Brainiac Accumulator:Must prevent prisoners from accessing teleporter!

Run:It must be a way out!

Wave: **Grand Chariot!**

Wave was enveloped in the successor to Incursio known as Grand Chariot and then smashed the machine's head in.

Esdeath:Nice work Wave, now let's leave before anything else comes.

They went into the teleporter and got sent to a coordinates they didn't know.

 **Meanwhile.**

The members of Wild Hunt were captured before their first public appearance, Syura was waking up in a strange room with metal walls.

Syura:Dammit! Where the hell am I?!

Then the other members of Wild Hunt awoke from stasis and looked at their surroundings, there was Dorothea, a seemingly young lady that resembled common depictions of Alice from Alice In Wonderland, then next to her was Champ, an obese black man dressed as a clown complete with makeup, then there was Izou a man with black hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing samurai robes, there was also Cosmina, a girl with glasses, a mini-dress matching wrist-bands, lastly there was Enshin, a muscular, pirate with light-colored eyes and an outfit revealing his muscles, who had a habit of sticking his unusually, long, tongue out.

Dorothea:This is quite the interesting place we wound up in.

then all the members of Wild Hunt heard roars and loud noises and decided to go further into the ship, because they didn't have time to deal with whatever was going on. Then they looked out the window and what they saw was unbelievable.

Champ:HOLY SHIT!

Enshin:What the hell!

Cosmina:Well that's something you don't see everyday.

Syura was about to use his teigu Shambhalla when Dorothea stopped him.

Dorothea:That might not be the same planet, for all we know, that could be another world considering this vessel is advanced enough for space-travel.

Syura:Screw it! I don't care, I just want to get down from here. So what if it's potentially dangerous.

They then opened a portal with Shambhalla and escaped.

 **Meanwhile (again).**

Team Rwby and Qrow were running through the halls avoiding the robots and monsters while they were preoccupied fighting.

Yang:What's going on?!

Qrow:I honestly don't know, but I'm gonna need a drink after this!

They found a docking bay full of ships intended for the mechanical personel.

Qrow went in first and touched the controls rapidly.

Weiss:What are you doing?

Qrow:*sarcasm*Just pressing colorful buttons. What do you think I'm doing?!

The ship closed it's entrance and began flying towards the planet below, but Ruby swore she saw another ship come out after them. She didn't know that the ship she saw was carrying a particular band of assassins.

Later after the monsters caused the Brainiac Ship to crash, somehow a few danger-beasts managed to survive and set their sights on the city of Metropolis.


	5. adapting to the new world

Vicki Vale:This is Vicki Vale with Gotham Now! In recent news, a series of murders, of which the victims are notorious crime bosses have occurred and have also become associated with a drawn image of an owl flying in a striking position in front of a full moon. Could this be a possible new vigilante group? All that is known is they prefer to attack at night and are highly skilled at killing and covering their tracks. In other news, Metropolis' Suicide Slum is under quarantine due to strange creatures attacking the inhabitants.

Leone was watching the news reporter talking on the strange device called a television and was fond of the recognition, however in this world's society the government was less corrupt than The Empire so the criminals could be sent to prison and killing was usually frowned upon, however some dangerous criminals weren't executed for some reason. What interested her the most about this world was The Justice League, who had insanely impressive powers and skills, especially Batman and Superman.

Leone:I should go check on everyone else.

Leone was walking to Night Raid's new hideout when, someone started following her. He tried grabbing her from behind.

Stranger:Hey Beautiful, how about we go somewhere so I could show you a good time.

She immediately threw the pedophile into a wall, however, the man turned into a shapeless creature, revealing he was actually Clay-Face.

Leone:Gross! What the hell are you?!

Clay-Face:I'm Clay-Face and you're gonna regret doing that!

Leone turned into her beast-form, which surprised Clay-Face for a second before he charged at her, Leone however dodged and kicked his back sending him flying. Leone smashed his face against the wall repeatedly, after she was sure he was dead she began walking away. She didn't realize he was getting up behind her.

Clay-Face:I'm gonna kill you, bitch!

A large blast of energy immediately went through him causing Clay-Face to explode into brown clumps of dirt.

Mine:You really should be more careful Leone.

Leone:My bad! I might have softened up from how weak the people here are, compared to our world.

Mine:Well, let's get back to Najenda.

Leone:Okay.

Little did they know, someone was observing them from afar.

Slade Wilson aka Death-Stroke stopped using his binoculars and talked into a communication device on his ear.

Death-Stroke:This is Death-Stroke, I found them.

 **Meanwhile.**

In another part of Gotham City, Qrow Branwen was still having a hard time believing he was on another planet, apparently they didn't have huntsmen or huntresses but the equivalent was a few individuals called superheroes which became more common ever since tiny robots called exobytes spread around the world giving superpowers to random people. He was surprised there was no mass panic.

He was thinking of bringing Ruby and Yang to a school to blend in, however they were nervous with the concept of going to a normal school.

Qrow also met an attractive woman, named Leone, who was also a great drinking partner. He tried hitting on her, but she refused him unfortunately, it turns out she was also from another world and was kidnapped by that Brainiac guy too.

He also met a guy named John Constantine who figured out he wasn't from this world and told him everything he had to know, about this world that was strangely named Earth. During his encounter with John Constantine, Qrow learned the hard way, that magic was well known on this world, after John used magic to take his wallet without him noticing. John returned said wallet because he couldn't use Lien on Earth, the Remnant currency was what let him find out he wasn't from Earth.

Qrow:I wonder how Mini Ice Queen's doing, considering this was one hell of a bomb to drop.

Weiss was sitting in a corner with a distraught look on her face.

Qrow:Oh, fuck.

 **Elsewhere.**

In the Metropolis quarantine of Suicide Slum many heroes were trying to contain or kill the danger-beasts that escaped from Brainiac's ship we will focus on one such hero who was created from one of The Exobytes released by Future Lex Luthor.

This hero was wearing paramilitary gear and a gas mask, if you took off the mask you would see the pale complexion of an undead, because he inherited the powers and physiology of Solomon Grundy.

In his life before his transformation, he was trained by checkmate under the guidance of Amanda Waller where he received more training than an entire team of green berets, after he was affected by the exobyte, he was betrayed and was going to be used as a lab rat, however he escaped and went to The Justice League for help.

Due to his combat training and powers, he was a formidable foe. The League gave him the hero identity of Necromarksman.

Necromarksman was currently fighting an Apeman and was grappling with it, he pushed it away and then shot it with his rifle until it stopped moving.

He looked to see how the others were doing, he saw Firestorm burning an bipedal, insect-like danger-beast and Captain Atom was doing the same to a Marg Don. When he turned back to what was in front of him, he saw a humanoid danger-beast with a large, gaping maw. It was of the same artificial danger-beasts created by Dr. Stylish before he was killed.

Necromarksman:That thing looks suspiciously human-like, maybe the scientists from Star Labs could figure something out if they study it.

He shot it, which made it angry, but it didn't realize it was a tranquilizer dart. It immediately passed out, it was picked up by the hero and taken to a Star Labs transport vehicle.

Necromarksman:You guys should see this.

 **just in case your confused with the character Necromarksman, remember this is based on DC Universe Online, so I'm using my character from the game in the story, hope that didn't ruin anything.**


	6. Assassins vs Supervillains

Bruce Wayne was in The Batcave investigating the recent murders done by the supposed vigilantes that suddenly appeared in Gotham, he had found many people killed in various ways, some had perfect holes blasted through them, some were even cut in a manner that would have to be done with a highly durable thread, he even found what seemed to be the remains of Basil Karlo aka Clay Face scattered in an alley. This case was puzzling and he was getting nowhere so far.

 **Gotham Diamond District.**

Another night another assassination, Leone was having a blast as she killed another supplier working for a crime lord named Black Mask.

The dead target and his equally dead bodyguards were on the floor in puddles of their own blood, she was getting ready to leave when a door opened, so she hid somewhere.

The person walked in and was wearing a motorcycle jacket, a red helmet hiding his face, combat boots and was wielding an AK-47. Leone had heard of him but, never saw him until now, this was the vigilante known as Red Hood. He started looking at all the bodies.

Red Hood:Looks like somebody beat me to him, jeez looks like every bone in their bodies were broken, almost like getting mauled by a wild animal, if it had fists. I wonder who did this, they really did a number on them.

Leone sneaked past him and walked out the door, then sprinted away seemingly without him noticing.

Leone met up with Akame and Tatsumi, they were going to go to base when they sensed two auras suddenly.

Tatsumi:There's no point in hiding anymore, come out.

Two men came out from hiding, the first spoke up.

Deathstroke:Looks like you found us, you're more perceptive than I thought.

Akame:You must be the assassin who calls himself Deathstroke and the man next to you is obviously Bane.

Deathstroke:So you did your homework, you have no idea how many people want you dead.

Tatsumi:We won't go down easily.

Bane:We know so we brought one more with us.

Then an Amazo android slowly walked into view.

Bane:Now let's begin!

Bane activated his venom injector which immediately increased his muscle mass, Deathstroke readied his weapons, Akame brandished Murasame, Tatsumi summoned Incursio and Leone activated Lionel's beast form.

Leone tackled Bane, Akame attacked Deathstroke and Tatsumi chose to attack Amazo.

Leone was dodging Banes attempts to hit her, she kept landing hits on him, he was getting really angry.

Bane:(spanish)Te voy a matar bruja!

slammed his fists into the ground smashing the concrete, which caused Leone to stumble. He grabbed her in a bear-hug and started crushing her, but she took advantage of the close proximity and cut the venom tube with her claws, causing his strength to leave him, she then broke out of his grip and punched him, sending him flying into a wall, a few feet away.

Akame was clashing swords with Deathstroke who then fired his assault rifle at her, which she dodged repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was trading blows with Amazo, the robot fired lasers from it's eyes which tatsumi blocked, it then did a sonic shout which Tatsumi resisted, it then ran at super-speed and punched him repeatedly, but Tatsumi turned invisible. The android couldn't even sense him with it's thermal scanners, which Tatsumi took full advantage of and decapitated it with Neuntote.

Deathstroke looked around seeing his comrades defeated and decided, since he was running out of energy from fighting Akame, he would make a tactical retreat.

He threw a smoke-grenade and dissapeared.

Tatsumi:Sis, are you okay?!

Leone:I think he almost broke my spine, but don't worry I'll recover.

Akame:Good let's return to base.

What they didn't notice was Red Hood watching from afar.

 **Elsewhere.**

Esdeath was in a room of an abandoned warehouse sitting in a corner, she was worried after hearing from a local information source, that the entity known as Brainiac had the habit to usually destroy planets after he was done taking what he needed.

Esdeath:Tatsumi, I hope you're okay and on this world with me.

Meanwhile in another room, Wave was comforting a crying Kurome, who was worried about her big sister Akame.


	7. bar fight and villainy

**Belle Reve Penitentiary.**

Suzuka, the last Rakshasa Demon was being kept in a highly secure prison after an incident where she terrorized a park in Metropolis, since they couldn't restrain her normally they kept her sedated with chemicals to weaken her so she couldn't use her powers and kept her in a straightjacket. They were disturbed by the fact she seemed to be a masochist and was actually very fond of their usual methods of interrogation and was also fond of Amanda Waller.

The door opened and an African-american woman walked in and sat down in front of her. Suzuka became excited despite being groggy from the sedatives.

Suzuka:Oh, high Amanda nice to see you!

 **Iceberg Lounge.**

Leone was sitting in a seat drinking sake and other alcoholic beverages, she knew this place was run by a criminal who strangely called himself The Penguin, however he wasn't a target yet, so she often visited to get drunk.

Then one of her drinking partners named Qrow came over with a young, blonde girl and sat down next to her.

Qrow:Leone this is my niece, Yang. I brought her because she wanted to come with me.

Leone:Hi Yang, my names Leone nice to meet you!

Yang:Hey, I heard uncle Qrow hit on you.

Leone:Yeah, he's such a pervert, kinda like my friend Lubbock, but less pathetic.

Yang looks at the alcohol.

Yang:Could I have some?

Qrow:Aren't you too young for drinking?

Leone:Come on, just a little won't hurt.

Qrow:Fine, don't say I didn't warn you.

In just a few hours Yang got hammered and was mentally impaired.

Yang:*Hiccup*that guy's looking at me funny!

She got up and beat the crap out of another patron.

Leone:That looks like fun!

She turned into Lionel's beast form and joined in.

Qrow however was too drunk to give a shit over the ongoing property damage and just sat there.

Meanwhile as Leone and Yang were committing arson in Gotham, in the city of Bludhaven that was still recovering from the incident with Chemo, Nightwing was investigating a series of strange murders. Apparently some corpses of victims seemed to be cut with swords, however some others died in unusual ways, such as being blown to bits, desiccated, burned, frozen and being too decayed for the alleged time of death. The corpses of child victims were violated in horrific ways, what he didn't know was the culprit or culprits responsible.

Nightwing:Who could've done this?

What Dick Grayson didn't know, was that the murders were committed by the group called Wild Hunt, who were in a secret lair, with Dorothea working alongside The Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Wild Hunt had stumbled upon this place as soon as they teleported to Earth from Brainiac's Ship, they were captured but The Brain became interested in Dorothea's intellect and decided to work with her. Dorothea was studying the creature, Plasmus.

Syura:I'm bored! Damn it! What are you doing?!

The Brain:You must have patience mon'amie, we are doing important work.

Dorothea:He's right you know, you should be more patient, we could do a lot more if we modify this thing with my alchemy.

Syura:Fine, I'll wait a little bit more.

 **Days ago after the escape from Brainiac's ship.**

Cinder was pissed, apparently she had lost her Fall Maiden powers, which would mean the planet was destroyed which meant she was going to have to find another way to gain power, Adam was unconciouss and with nothing to threaten him with he would not be loyal to her. However they were in unfamiliar territory, so they would have to stay close.

Adam woke up to see he was in a room with Cinder's flunkies.

Adam:Where am I?

Mercury:Apparently we're on another planet, coincidentally with humans on it, go figure and our planet was destroyed.

Emerald:You shouldn't have said something like that so quickly, that's too much for him!

Adam's head filled with questions, how could another planet with humans exist? where his people almost extinct now, with him being the only survivor? how would he achieve his goal of faunus superiority now? It felt like everything was a big cosmic joke and he was the punchline, he couldn't take it.

He got up and decapitated Mercury with his sword.

Emerald:What the hell are you doing!?

Adam:The only thing that matters.

He killed her too.

 **A while after.**

Roman Torchwick walked in the building they were hiding in and found a massacre, Mercury was headless, Emerald was stabbed through the heart, Cinder had her throat slit, while it looked like Adam disemboweled himself with his own sword.

Roman:Yep, I'm out!

He shut the door and left.


	8. my opinions on RWBY's lore

The lore of RWBY seems to have contradicted itself a few times examples that stood out for me were:

previously being said to be a passive force-field that protects the user 24/7, but then it was said to be something controlled and activated by the user.

Creatures Of Grimm were said to almost exclusively attack humans and their creations, only fighting animals over territory, but Volume 4 said they predated humans and existed to destroy all life in general.

ones a dozy, volume 4 said the two brother gods abandoned Remnant, but Volume 5 said they punished Ozpin for not stopping Salem, if they supposedly abandoned Remnant why would they still be around to give-a-shit.

there is probably a lot more too, so I have elected to ignore that shit in my story and if possible make it less convoluted.


End file.
